galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode IV - 26 Aug 2015
Sent to Almas in the Cularian by Nadia in the hopes of retrieving a holocron she believes still lays hidden there. The team finds the planet nearly deserted and being taken over by the phosphorous flora native to the world. Having made their way cautiously through the abandoned city of Forard which surrounds the ruins of the Jedi Academy they overhear an argument at the edge of the city center. Getting closer, you spot three rotund beings in space suits towering over five aliens that look like rabid canines with blue fur. A member of each group is engaged in a tug of war over what looks like the upper half of a tarnished silver protocol droid. Alicia G (GM): “Ged your unholy pseudopoda off dis Holy Artifact, Zquib-thing,” the big Ugor says The little Squib retorts, “From our dead, cold paws, ugly Ugor fiend-being! We did the location finding of this silver-ish, prettisome treasure pre-secondary!” “It is unfortunate,” the half-droid says, “that Jedi Master Lanius never programmed me for a denouement of this particular design.” “Hey, byu!” One of larger ones yells, popping off its helmet and turning part of its flabby amoebic body into an arm to wave you over having spotted Bill as he approached “Hey byu, tell Zquib zinners we find dis Holy Artifact infinitely dimes infinitely before dem. Blease!” Shi Krem raises her hand up in some faint gesture of dismissal. "I propose a third solution. Release the droid, all of you." Shi Krem still has her other hand over the saber in its holster, preparing a defend action. JT: I thought you were being sneaky H3-4L B07: they was sqauwkin Sunny: shit H3-4L B07: 'at me Sunny: i totally forgot about that. yeah im in the shadows then H3-4L B07: "Well 'ello their boys. What seems ta be da trouble 'ere?!" Shi Krem looks on from her perch up above in some shadowy ruins. JT: I don't know why but H3 now has an accent Shi Krem whispers into her comm. "Try to secure that droid. It looks to be an old Jedi model. Could have valuable intel." H3-4L B07 responds through his internal comms so he doesn't have to speak. "I know that." Shi Krem responds. "Yeah I know you know, but I feel better saying it anyway." BWS2K: ((lol)) Ugor: "Dis Zquib zinners won't let go!" Squib: "Wezz found dis first, Ugor scum!" the squib retorts! Story Teller: They go back and forth each claiming to have found the droid first to each other H3-4L B07: "Do any of you have any idea where your standin'?" Story Teller: All the while pulling on the arm each of them seems to have claimed H3-4L B07: "You do know it's illegal for you to be scavenging here by imperial law don't you?" 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ow! Please do be careful! I'm not designed for this!" Ugor: "Dis zity abandoned. Imperialz don't care." H3-4L B07 pulls out his shotgun. "The officer that ordered me and my partner here would beg to differ laddie." Story Teller: roll deception Shi Krem withdraws her saber hilt. Story Teller: or persuasion if you're really intimidating : Hello Anthony B. Joined 8/26/2015 @ 19:37:4 Sunny: hooray H3-4L B07: Deception 9 Sunny: holy shit yes please start lying for him Story Teller: The two groups look between the shotgun and Bill, they don't really seem to take his threat as it's intended and go back to their squabbling Anthony B.: I literally just walked in the door and my talents are already needed. OOC- quick overview please? Alicia G (GM): character please Shi Krem starts looking around through the shadows, looking for something that could be used to distract them from the droid, something shinier perhaps? H3-4L B07: "This is bill to agent Mikaal. We may have a valuable droid. Local scavengers are fighting over it I need backup." Mikal Rahl: Suddenly drop pod. Story Teller: Do you say that in such a way that they hear you? H3-4L B07: "Yes Anthony B.: no sorry. ill switch back. can i just have been in the background? i just have no idea which one we should favor, or why. or where. JT: favor neither we need the droid for us Anthony B.: gotcha Mikal Rahl: I observe the two parties, gauging their overall strength. Ugor: "Valuable, youz hear that Squib thingz!" 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Oh my!" shouts the droid, clearly in distress, "No, please don't- no, please, that's attached!" Squib: "Yes, it's ourz by High Squibbian law!" Mikal Rahl: Are the two groups armed? Story Teller: Blaster pistols, they have satchels which re filled with at first glance seems to be junk H3-4L B07 raises his shotgun "Drop the droid both of you before this gets bad!" Mikal Rahl: Got it. Mikal Rahl runs up from behind. "Whoa, whoa whoa!" He shouts, hand raised in a 'calm down' manner. H3-4L B07 lowers his shotgun. "Glad your here boss." Mikal Rahl: "Easy, Bill. Let's try NOT blasting the locals, mm?" He gently nudges the gun. H3-4L B07: "Right boss." Mikal Rahl: "Alright." He clears his throat and speaks up over the squabbling. "Um, excuse me?" Mikal Rahl walks forward slowly. "Is there a problem here?" Story Teller: The pair holding the droid desist long enough to look over at Mikal. They're hold on their respective arm still tight. AS Mikal asks what the problem is they both start talking over each other Mikal Rahl pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright, okay, hold on now, one at a time." He points at the largest individual in front of him. "You. Tiny. Speak." Ugor seems eager to regail his story: "Weez found dis droid thing from the ruinz, dragging it out from dar. Dis Squib thing dinks to claim it when it had been det down for dust a zecond." Mikal Rahl: I would like to Use the Force to telepathically send an image to Shi while this guy speaks. Shi Krem whispers once more into her comm. "If your plan doesn't work tell them you're calling in your even higher superior." Mikal Rahl nods. "Mmhmm. I see. Scavenging rights, hmm?" Shi Krem: "I'll come in then." Mikal Rahl: Use the Force 19 Squib speaks up pulling on the droid in his death grip. "NO Ugors where der! We found droid . Pozession is nine hundred-and-ninety-nine one-thousandths of High Squibbian Law after all! Mikal Rahl: "Seems to me that we have a clash of laws, my fine gents!" He thrusts his hand in to the air. "And I shall help you discover what is right today!" "Over there." Mikal Rahl points to a nearby (insert object). Mikal Rahl: Persuasion 20 H3-4L B07: I put my shotgun away Mikal Rahl: "My trigger happy friend here shall watch your claim, and make sure that neither party interferes in this judgment!" He motions the shotgun back out. H3-4L B07: "Yes boss." Mikal Rahl: "And I-" he says with a small flourish. "A fine representative and learned individual of all things law shall pass judgment!" Anthony B.: PLEASE let these guys be that dumb lol Story Teller: Neither of the two holding the droid seem about ready to relinquish their grip on the droid. That would after in there minds. Invalidate their claim entirely H3-4L B07 whispers over comms. I claimed we was here on imperial authority. Try to use that Shi Krem has still been looking through rubbish in the shadows for anything that looks like it could pass as more interesting than a droid, or even something she could mind trick into being more interesting than a droid. Bill can probably patch in their conversation to her earpiece anyway. JT: do you think they'd trust me more to watch it if they knew I was a droid I find that offensive Mikal Rahl: "I see you have doubts. Tell me, do either of you doubt the might of the Empire or our love for our people? Your rights are your own. And this-" he points to Bill. "Is a droid. Droids follow orders, yes?" Deception 30 Sunny: careful they may want a piece of bills ass next JT: they couldn't afford it BWS2K: ((Word. There's more of them on the planet than you! lol)) Mikal Rahl turns to Bill. "Droid, you shall guard these people's claim. They outnumber us significantly so nothing tricky." H3-4L B07 salutes. "Yes sir." Mikal Rahl turns back to the two opposed parties. "Now, since your two groups obviously need help deciding, how about you tell me more about this situation over there so I may sit and think? Thinking and sitting go hand in hand, yes?" Story Teller: The pair still don't seem to be willing to let go of their claim. or at least to be the first one to do so. Mikal Rahl: I'm literally trying to overwhelm their little brains with authority. 7-A39 "SevenAy" , the half-droid currently locked in the tug-of-war between the Squib and Ugor, follows the exchange intently, glad for at least a moment's rest from the violence... Sunny: theres a small possibility my internet will go out H3-4L B07 walks forwards and takes his own grip on the droid Sunny: apparently im going through a hurricane? Alicia G (GM): huh.. I lost connection to the shard... Sunny: ok so its not just me Anthony B.: yeah me too. im back H3-4L B07: also here Anthony B.: anyway, can i send that mental image to Shi? Sunny: ive still been trying to find anything that looks more enticing than a droid among the garbage Alicia G (GM): missed what image you wanted to send BWS2K: It was just one of my rockets mis-firing. Sorry, won't happen again. Alicia G (GM): There isn't really anything. Anything of the surface of value has already been scavenged JT: weren't you sneaking inside the academy to find the holocron? Sunny: i could do that, yeah. but i figured me going in alone without backup to find the thing shrouded in a dark side aura was a bad idea JT: yeah probably Story Teller: The pair seem to get rather upset when Bill tries to take hold of the droid. It's tantemount to him putting in his own claim on the half-droid. Mikal Rahl: Good idea. Sunny: i wish mind trick could be applied... i guess kinda in reverse? Squib: "Dis droid valuable yes?" Sunny: in a way that anyone who looks at some designated... thing.... believes its whatever im making it out to be Mikal Rahl: "Hold, Bill." I look around. "A third, and temporary, claim could be laid on the droid. We could droidsit him for you while you fight it out. No one wants the droid to get hurt, right?" "I know this wonderful game of paper rock blaster..." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "A very wise suggestion, sir!" Mikal Rahl motions at the droid. Mikal Rahl: "Ah, see! He's no good to any of you broken. Let us settle this, take the prize, and I will keep all of you honest by Squibbian AND scavengin' law!" Ugor: "What da zugessting?" he seems confused. Mikal Rahl: "Simple. Each side will pick one challenge, and myself of course, will pick a challenge. It can be anything OTHER than death. Win 2 of the 3 challenges LEGALLY and Imperial support will be yours, for better or worse." "For example, the Squibs seem to be masters of law (akin to a Knowledge check) and the Ugor seem to be best at spotting things (akin to Perception check)." "I shall suggest a third challenge if it's needed at the end." Shi Krem whispers into her comm. "I've got an idea. Play along." JT: and the plot thickens Mikal Rahl: I am laying on the flattery and doing everything I can to get these guys turned on to the idea of a competition solving their problems. Alicia G (GM): waiting to see what Sunny comes up with Shi Krem comes running out from around some rubble, faking looking winded and exasperated, she pulls a shaky salute and her voice comes out shaky. "S-sir! There have been reports of a surviving starship! A uh... a rare one! Intel says they haven't seen anything like it! It's over on the East side of the Academy, buried in there deep! They don't have any forces in the area and they're worried that uh... scavengers will get to it! They said you two are the only ones close, but you have to work quick because intel spotted a third faction of scavengers planetside!" She catches her breath after the long winded explanation, making sure to lay it on thick around the part about the rare. incredibly valuable starship. Shi Krem: Deception 35 Sunny: SHAZAM Mikal Rahl glances at the Squibs and Ugor. Mikal Rahl: Deception 32 Mikal Rahl eyes widen. Sunny: holy shit Mikal Rahl: "Is it.... no... could it be?" He puts on his best "shocked face". BWS2K: (( El to the Oh to the capital El, ya'll)) Mikal Rahl: I look at the two groups. "FIRST ONE TO THE SITE KEEPS THE STARSHIP!!! SQUIBBIAN LAW L053R!" Story Teller: The pair look between their respective groups and with the word of the ship being too much temptation. Drop the droid and start trying to race each other towards the East quadrant leaving behind the droid and a couple of their satchels in their haste. H3-4L B07: "Yoink" Mikal Rahl watches them bolt away. Shi Krem drops her mock salute, dusting off her cloak as she turns to the droid, walking over to help stand it up. Shi Krem: "And that's how it's done." Your only warning is the gurgling exclamation, “Holy irrebducible garbágina!” from one of the Ugors, followed by a loud, inhuman growl. As you turn around, there, in broad daylight, appear horrors wrenched from the realm of darkness. Giant reptilian, slavering monsters, black as the void and just as soulless, burst from the concealment of the academy ruins, galloping toward you! Mikal Rahl: "You know they should learn to spell," he says when they are out of earshot. "L053R. What a bunch of LOSERS." 7-A39 "SevenAy" watches his captors scurry away, muttering "I do hope there are no droids at the site..." Shi Krem: "...Oh." Mikal Rahl: "Nope." The Dark Lizards’ hungry, inky tongues unfurl from gullets that seem bottomless, thanks to the 10-centimeter ebon teeth lining their mouths, which dribble tar like drool. These beasts resemble living shadows, and only their ivory claws indicate that their origin is not supernatural. Their obsidian hides radiate incalculably vile energy. There is no sign of intelligence in their primeval gazes, only the brand of distilled evil—their eyes smolder with the orange-red glow of the dark side. Round 1 H3-4L B07: Rolling for Turn Order 18.18 Shi Krem: Rolling for Turn Order 22.2 Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 24.14 Mikal Rahl: Initiative 16 Sunny: god i do it every time i forget to select my token Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 26.14 Make sure you select your token beore you roll Sunny Sunny: want me to reroll or Story Teller: nope Rolling for Turn Order 15.12 Rolling for Turn Order 14.11 : The Previous turn is done. A, it's now your turn! Story Teller: there... ok.. They begin to charge in sec sorry.. messed up this macro Bite Attack: 23 Damage: 28 Notes: Powerful Charge It charges the closest Squib and kills it with one bite of it's powerful jaws Mikal Rahl: Welcome... TO JURASSIC PARK. Story Teller: 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 9 | 18 damage Bite 25 | 15 damage Notes: power attack DiceBot: Ugor lost 15 hit points. Story Teller: 1 attack on Shi, 1 on Bill 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 26 | 12 damage Bite 26 | 13 damage Notes: power attack 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 13 | 14 damage Bite 20 | 12 damage Notes: power attack H3-4L B07: which is at me Story Teller: The 2nd set H3-4L B07: I'm fine DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 25 hit points. Ready to End Turn ? : A's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny Sunny: oh so is the A one separate from the numbered ones? Story Teller: ya.. The A is much bigger than the other 3 H3-4L B07: "The Alpha" Shi Krem is not amused at losing a quarter of her health, rolling back around from the attacks to her by retaliating with her own. Sunny: is igniting saber as part of an attack free action? Story Teller: if you have it out already, otherwise it's part of your draw action Sunny: and i can do a swift along with a full round, correct? well i have quick draw n all that plus i said a while ago i had moved it into my hand Story Teller: no swifts with full round Shi Krem will ignite her saber and activate her battle meditation, slicing out once with her saber at 3. Shi Krem activates Battle Meditation (+1 atk allies, -1 atk enemies) Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 22 Damage: 22 DiceBot: 3 lost 22 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT Shi Krem: "Don't let them overwhelm you! And protect the droid!" H3-4L B07: "Well that's my que to go. Cmon friend." Bill begins walking up the nearest wall getting the droid to safety. JT: how high is the nearest wall anyway? 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Yes! An excellent idea! Serves me right for wandering so far from the academy...!" Story Teller: near the edge the buildings are crumbling from the bombardment.. some are rubble some are as tall as 3+ stories JT: Well I'm going to try and get a story or so up H3-4L B07: and then I will start taking pot shots next round JT: I can move 8 squares upwards H3-4L B07: if I double move which I will : The Previous turn is done. Mikal, it's now your turn! Anthony B. Story Teller: ok.. taking the AoO? H3-4L B07: yes Story Teller: 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 10 | 13 damage Bite 27 | 17 damage Notes: power attack H3-4L B07: bit hits DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 17 hit points. Mikal Rahl: Alllllrighty then. Swift=Quick Draw heavy bpistol Move=Assault Tactics Standard=Commanding Presence, Hold the Line selected. I swiftly Quick Draw my heavy pistol. Story Teller: going to explain what all that does? lol Mikal Rahl: Yup Then I use my move to do Assault Tactics on the lizard Shi is fighting. Make DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check on target. Success= +1d6 damage to all allied attacks vs target, 1 turn. Knowledge (Tactics) 28 All allies gain +1d6 damage vs that lizard. Mikal Rahl: Then I Standard into Commanding Presence. Choose one/encounter: 1. Hold the Line! Hit=+2 morale bonus to allied Defenses within 6 squares until end of next turn. Make melee/ranged attack vs enemy. 2. Lead the Assault Mikal Rahl: Same as above, but +2 attack/damage. 3. Turn the Tide Same as above, but CHA mod number of allies move for free. I choose Hold the Line. I have to make a single shot against a lizard. I choose the one in front of me. Heavy Blaster Pistol Attack: 27 Damage: 11 Notes: PBlank (20/40/60/80) +1 damage and attack DiceBot: 2 lost 11 hit points. Mikal Rahl: Okay then all allies now have +2 morale bonus to all Defenses, and +1d6 damage vs that lizard for one turn. end turn Story Teller: were you attacking 2 or 3? Mikal Rahl: 2 Story Teller: ok you have a macro to end your turn Sunny: so +1 atk, +2 defenses, +1d6 dmg vs #3 : Mikal's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny: is the current buff list? Mikal Rahl: yes Story Teller: yup Sunny: and -1 atk to enemies Story Teller: only the latter two end after the next round Mikal Rahl: also, all force points rolls made to enhance attack rolls within 6 squares of me get +4 to the roll (Tactical Savvy, passive) Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 28 Damage: 4 Notes: pbs, Coordinated oops 12 DiceBot: A lost 16 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 4 Damage: 11 blaster pistol energy Attack: 3 Damage: 15 blaster pistol energy Attack: 9 Damage: 13 Ugor's weapon is jammed : Round 2 The Previous turn is done. A, it's now your turn! Story Teller: 2 claws and bite Slashing 2 Claws 22 | 15 damage Bite 30 | 15 damage Notes: Power Attack : A's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Story Teller: 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 14 | 12 damage Bite 27 | 15 damage Notes: power attack The lizards continue their onslaught killing another Squib and one of the Ugors With Bill making his way up the nearest wall of a bulding with the droid. One of the lizards turns his attention to Mikal and the other continues attacking Shi Krem Mikal then Shi Krem 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 22 | 16 damage Bite 17 | 17 damage Notes: power attack 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 24 | 19 damage Bite 7 | 12 damage Notes: power attack Mikal Rahl: all miss : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny JT: did shi break it's jaw? Shi Krem easily sidesteps the beast as she brings her saber around for a devastating flurry of blows on #3. Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 29 / 30 Damage: 25 / 30 Notes: Dual Attack 1d6 rolling 1d6 ( 2 ) = 2 rolling 1d6 ( 3 ) = 3 Story Teller: double brackets for inline Sunny: ah ok Story Teller: Shi easily finishes off the creature Shi Krem has no reaction as she effortlessly cleaves the creature into bits with a few well placed acrobatic flourishes, turning her sights on #1. Shi Krem: "Deal with that one! I'll attempt to draw them off the scavengers!" Sunny: if you could try to do that free move thing on me... : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT Mikal Rahl: sure JT: so I will be drwaing my shot gun and firing on the alpha Story Teller: k H3-4L B07: The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 13 Damage: 19 balls 7-A39 "SevenAy" watches awkwardly as he's half-dragged up the wall and nearly loses his grip to cheer at Shi's victory: "Yaaay- whoaaa!" Story Teller: The Alpha dodges out of the way of the blast : The Previous turn is done. Mikal, it's now your turn! Anthony B. Mikal Rahl turns to 2. "Right. Handle this one. Got it." He gulps. "HOW?!" Mikal Rahl: alrighty then Assault tactics Make DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check on target. Success= +1d6 damage to all allied attacks vs target, 1 turn. on A Knowledge (Tactics) 28 Mikal Rahl: allies +1d6 damage vs A then Commanding Presence vs 2 Choose one/encounter: 1. Hold the Line! Make melee/ranged attack vs enemy. Mikal Rahl: Hit=+2 morale bonus to allied Defenses within 6 squares until end of next turn. 2. Lead the Assault Same as above, but +2 attack/damage. 3. Turn the Tide Same as above, but CHA mod number of allies move for free. Turn the Tide Mikal Rahl: Heavy Blaster Pistol Attack: 12 Damage: 22 Notes: PBlank (20/40/60/80) i reroll using my roleplay bonus Story Teller: don't forget +1 Mikal Rahl: +1 pblank and +1 battle med is a 14 but i doubt thats high enough Story Teller: you could use a FP instead Mikal Rahl: yeah but those roleplay awards go away at session end right? Sunny: does your FP thing apply to yourself? Story Teller: yup Mikal Rahl: no Sunny: damn Mikal Rahl: yeah ill use it now. i need to make sure i hit this thing Story Teller: reroll will count for the attack only. not damage Mikal Rahl: gotcha Heavy Blaster Pistol Attack: 14 Damage: 18 Notes: PBlank (20/40/60/80) 16 DiceBot: 2 lost 22 hit points. Mikal Rahl: sweet. all allies can move up to 3 spaces Sunny: oh only 3? damn i thought i got a free full move Mikal Rahl: better than nothing. and it was more to scatter the Squibs and UGORS mkay. and i can swift a 5 foot step right? Story Teller: nope Mikal Rahl: ok : Mikal's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Shi Krem yells out to the Squibs and Ugors. "Get behind me while you can!" Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 28 Damage: 16 Notes: pbs, Coordinated DiceBot: A lost 16 hit points. Shi Krem twirls her ignited saber for added dramatic effect. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! Mikal Rahl: lol i think you really underestimate how much damage those little buggers can do if i +2 atk/+1d6+2 damage them shi... Story Teller: 3 blaster pistol energy Attack: 5 Damage: 13 blaster pistol energy Attack: 9 Damage: 12 Ugor's weapon is un-jammed : Round 3 The Previous turn is done. A, it's now your turn! Story Teller: The Alpha charges in towards the squibs Bite Attack: 23 Damage: 25 Notes: Powerful Charge : A's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Mikal Rahl: and now you can flank em :D Story Teller: 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 11 | 15 damage Bite 9 | 12 damage Notes: power attack Sunny: shameful display Story Teller: The other attacks Mikal 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 19 | 14 damage Bite 22 | 16 damage Notes: power attack : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny Sunny: what exactly are the flanking rules? do i need to be exactly opposite them, or just able to draw a line between me and allies that intersects the enemy? Story Teller: I believe you can't be diagonal Sunny: and the rules for AoOs are moving out of a threatened square, even if you move into another threatened square? Story Teller: when you move out of without withdrawing, yes Sunny: so if i move into threatened space of A, i cant reposition within that threatened space without provoking, even if i never leave it? Story Teller: correct the counter would be if you had acrobatics trained and unless the target has combat reflexes they can only make 1 AoO Sunny: if i delay to after mikal he could give me a free move to here and i would get a full attack Story Teller: the Ugors are allies though so you can actually move through their spaces no problem Sunny: yeah but i wanna be able to double whammy the alpha when i DO draw its attention Mikal Rahl: also, i can only use each of those commands once per encounter so im almost spent Sunny: ah, ok i thought they were at wills Mikal Rahl: some of them. ima social wizard Shi Krem is just going to fly past the ugor next to her, plunging her saber at the Alpha. Sunny: is this flanking? Story Teller: no Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 17 Damage: 21 Story Teller: Lashing Tail Attack: 16 Damage: 16 Shi Krem: "Focus on the Alpha, its death will possibly scatter the smaller ones!" Shi Krem says as she flips over a tail sweep sent her way. Story Teller: hmm Shi Krem: "Or drive them into an even deadlier rage! I really have no idea!" : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07: "I want it's blood!" The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 12 Damage: 12 "KARKING HELL!" Shi Krem: "Bill just throw your blaster at them! You'll get better results than trying to shoot that antique!" H3-4L B07: "1. It's not a blaster. 2. It's a piece of history. 3. It's a memento of my lost friend!" H3-4L B07's weapon is jammed JT: what action is that to unjam Story Teller: 2 swift Shi Krem: "In that case I feel really bad for joking about it! Sorry!" She says in the same shouty manner-of-fact tone. JT: I have that so I jam and unjam and that's my turn : The Previous turn is done. Mikal, it's now your turn! Anthony B. H3-4L B07's weapon is un-jammed Mikal Rahl: Quick look at 2. Is he bleeding good or am I in for a long fight? Story Teller: do you have the talent to check? Mikal Rahl: Perception? Knowledge: Tactics? Story Teller: There's actually a talent to gauge an enemies health Mikal Rahl: oh right nvm then Sunny: physical science? Mikal Rahl: is all good Assault Tactics vs Alpha Knowledge (Tactics) 21 allies +1d6 damage vs Alpha Story Teller: that's the 1d6 thing? k Mikal Rahl: Standard: Damage Reduction 10 Burning a Force point to get DR 10. Story Teller: kk Mikal Rahl: 10 rounds : Mikal's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Shi Krem: "Get around on it's side! Distract it!" Shi Krem is now barking orders to the Squibs. Mikal Rahl shouts advice too, leading to increasing amounts of damage on the beasts. Story Teller: Afraid to move they continue to corrdinate their attacks on it Mikal Rahl: "Tell them bad jokes! Insult their intelligence!" Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 25 Damage: 19 Notes: pbs, Coordinated Sunny: dat damage doe Mikal Rahl: +1d6 Story Teller: 2 Mikal Rahl: :3 DiceBot: A lost 21 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny: wouldnt it be embarassing if they killed the alpha before i even damaged it Story Teller: Trip Attack: 8 Grapple 7 these guys are worthless.. jeez : Round 4 The Previous turn is done. A, it's now your turn! Mikal Rahl: I picture one of them running up to this big-ass demonic lizard, kicking it in the ankle, and shrugging when no effect. Story Teller: The Alpha sees the Squibs as easy prey and attacks them 2 claws and bite Slashing 2 Claws 27 | 18 damage Bite 32 | 17 damage Notes: Power Attack : A's turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! Story Teller: 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 10 | 17 damage Bite 8 | 18 damage Notes: power attack On Mikal 2 claws and bite slashing 2 Claws 22 | 14 damage Bite 15 | 15 damage Notes: power attack the -1 from BM helped you just now :) : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny Mikal Rahl: wow close one Shi Krem brings her saber around, twirling it around her waist as she unleashes a barrage of strikes on the Alpha, letting the Force guide her. Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 29 / 18 Damage: 26 / 24 Notes: Dual Attack Shi Krem is gonna FP that second one if need be Story Teller: Lashing Tail Attack: 29 Damage: 18 Notes: Reaction against a melee attack from adjacent target Shi Krem and block that. Story Teller: roll UtF Shi Krem: Use the Force 20 DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 18 hit points. Sunny: did that 18 hit? Story Teller: nope DiceBot: A lost 26 hit points. Shi Krem is gonna use her temp FP card if itll help Story Teller: and 1d6 Shi Krem: 5 Mikal Rahl: +4 for my Tactical Savvy so9 DiceBot: A lost 5 hit points. Shi Krem: Force Point 6 +4 Story Teller: With the aid of the force. the alpha goes down. The others seemed to be enraged to see their leader killed Shi Krem: 3 and that second d6 damage for added humiliation :P "Alright they're the angry type! Careful!" : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07: shooting at 3 The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 18 Damage: 16 DiceBot: 2 lost 16 hit points. H3-4L B07: I am just terrible tonight Shi Krem (perhaps foolishly) ignores her own accumulating wounds to turn her attention to #1. H3-4L B07: also I'm using my move towards shi 7-A39 "SevenAy" reacts to the sounds of the beast's defeat with another audible cheer, though this time managing to stay focused on his grip: "Good show! Very well done!" Story Teller: are you jumping down? H3-4L B07: not yet just walking over on the wall Ready to End Turn ? : The Previous turn is done. Mikal, it's now your turn! Anthony B. Mikal Rahl: hoo boy im a buffer, not a fighter. needs more wallop... screw it Shi Krem is trying her best to kill everything since aela the tank is absent Mikal Rahl: Assault Tactics on 1 Knowledge (Tactics) 25 +1d6 allied damage vs 1 Standard= shoot 2 Heavy Blaster Pistol Attack: 13 Damage: 9 Notes: PBlank (20/40/60/80) Story Teller: fp? Mikal Rahl: nah : Mikal's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Mikal Rahl: Thats why i took DR 10. I buff and buff and buff and just stay alive. Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 17 Damage: 15 Notes: PBS Shi Krem: "Covering fire on that 1! Try to lure it towards me to get that guy free of its reach!" Story Teller: The remaining squib finishes off the injured lizard : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! : Round 5 The Previous turn is done. A, it's now your turn! Sunny: or that holy shit Story Teller: Ugors do shit.. so not bothering 15 Sunny: i want that squib in our party Story Teller: though figures I roll something high.. sec Grapple 15}} blaster pistol energy Attack: 18 Damage: 12 DiceBot: 1 lost 12 hit points. Story Teller: actually manage to do something! 4 DiceBot: 1 lost 4 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. 1, it's now your turn! 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Only one left," he mutters, "Not bad. Almost as good as Master Lanuis, under the circumstances..." Shi Krem: "Excellent shots! Try to avoid it's maw!" Story Teller: outnumbered the creature decides to make a retreat it withdraws and then jumps onto a nearby building Shi Krem is gonna try to mindtrick fear it to ensure it stays away. : 1's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Sunny Shi Krem and not bring friends. Shi Krem: Mind Trick Mind-Affecting Use the Force v. Will Def Use the Force 33 Note 1. create an hallucination to use Stealth even if aware; 2. perform a feint so that target loses Ref to Def next attack; 3. make an unpalatable suggestion; 4. fill target with terror to flee at top speed 1 minute, stops fleeing if wounded, not if higher level Force Point to improve attitude one step + one step per 5 over check Mikal Rahl: Knowledge Tactics to recognize that the wild beast just made a tactical decision. Knowledge (Tactics) 21 Story Teller: It's left... anyone following it? Shi Krem figures putting the fear of god in it is enough. Shi Krem twirls her lightsaber as she shuts it off, sliding it quickly into its concealed holster. Story Teller: The squib and ugors are goiong to go about their own business taking care of their dead Mikal Rahl: "Remind me to snag some tracking beacons sometime..." Alicia G (GM): I'm going to take a little break feel free to RP Shi Krem is going to give the last surviving squib time to carry out proceedings with his fallen comrade before she approaches him with her job offer. Shi Krem claps her hands together, brushing off accumulated dirt. "Well, any guesses as to what /those/ were?" Squib looks up as he collects the belongings of his comrades eying the Ugors to make sure they're not trying to salvage anything from them. "Petzzz.. Velievers' petzz." BWS2K: (( Mrs. BW just got home from work - I'm taking a breather too, be back in a few, and well done! 7A would clap if he wasn't so precariously perched! )) Ugor take their comrades body and head away. Shi Krem turns her gaze to the Squib, striding up to him in one long step. Squib gathers what he can carry and he too starts to move away Shi Krem: "Whose pets?" She towers over him, perhaps a bit unintentionally menacingly. Squib pauses. "Velievers" Sunny: http://tinyurl.com/ndlcnd8 is how she steps Shi Krem: "Who is that? What do you know about them? Anything you know could assist us." Squib puts his hands up defensively. "Know nothing." He points to one of the bits of the graffiti that's around that says: "Death to the UNFAITHFUL." Squib: "Velievers do that.. Lizard things der petz.." Mikal Rahl: Believers. He's saying believers. Shi Krem nods. "Alright. Thank you for the assistance. I am sorry I could not protect your comrades." She kneels down to his level. "I wish you the best in your journeys." Squib nods emphathetically towards Mikal. "Velievers.. yes!" Shi Krem holds her eye level stare with the squib for a few seconds, before standing back to her full height to begin climbing up to the droid. Squib takes off, though he ends up leaving more of the satchels then he likely intended to H3-4L B07: or i can just come down Shi Krem also wouldn't mind a height advantage in case anything else comes charging out of the rubble. Mikal Rahl glances at the satchels. He inspects all of them. Mikal Rahl: Perception 13 Story Teller: so... Bill coming down with the droid or is Shi going up? Shi Krem shrugs. H3-4L B07: coming down Story Teller: ok too bad BW decided to go afk now :) Good time to call it anyways Sunny: aww Mikal Rahl: cool I also keep one of the empty bags. Shi Krem rubs a finger over her freshly bleeding wounds, wincing a bit as she goes over some of the deeper ones. "Medic?" H3-4L B07: "I'm coming I'm coming." As Bill brings the half droid down from the wall he had hauled him up on for safety.The droid gives them his profuse thanks. Now the teams attention can return their attention to the ruins of the Academy which lies just a short distance from where they stand on the other side of the dilapidated buildings.What will they find in the academy ruins? Find out next time! Category:Forgotten Ones